Narusaku one shot collection
by Senya Higurashi
Summary: This is a now a series of one shot's not sure how i did it is kinda small Naruto goes on a mission with Lee Kiba Karin and Sasuke after the war but he does not come back with them how Sakura copes with it is the first one , second is Sakura goes to rescue NAruto and she nearly dies yes i suck at summeries
1. Naruto

**Hey guys Senya here well here is a one shot that popped in my mind after watching some amvs today so i thought i would put it out there to see how you all liked it it takes place after the war and Sasuke is back but not with Sakura and stayed in the Village and Kakashi is still Hokage.**

::: 1 year after the 4Th Shinobi war :::

At the gates of Konoha stand Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, and Karin now a Konoha Shinobi after she pledge loyalty to Sasuke and the village.

Sakura walks up to them with her arm bandaged from an attack a few days ago looks at them all.

" _I wish I could come with you guys please Karin take care of them for me please."_ Sakura says as Karin nods.

" _And Sasuke make sure this Baka gets back here in one piece please."_ Sakura says to Sasuke.

" _I will Sakura you need not worry this is a simple escort misson nothing more."_ Sasuke says as the team starts heading out Naruto stops and turns and looks at Sakura.

" _Sakura-Chan what's wrong?"_ Naruto says as he walks up to her.

Sakura starts having a flashback of when Naruto made that promise to bring Sasuke back looks into Naruto bright blue eyes. _"Just promise me you will come back in one piece Naruto I can't bear to lose you."_ She says with a few tears coming down her cheeks.

Naruto surprised by her statements walks up to and grabs her shoulders." _I promise Sakura-Chan it's a promise of a lifetime."_ He says as he kisses her on her forehead. _"You have a large and nice forehead it makes me want to kiss it."_ He says as he turns and walks away to join up with the rest of the group.

Sakura stands there dumbfounded by his comment. **" Why is he saying that only Sasuke said that to me just after we became a team and I never told anyone at all how would he know unless."** Sakura thinks as she remembers the day that happened.

::: Flashback :::

Sakura is walking when she sees Sasuke leaning against a tree she wave over to him he walks up to her.

" _You sure have a large and nice forehead it makes me want to kiss it."_ Sasuke says to her as she blushes and reaches her hand up and touches it.

" _Yea that is what it is for."_ She replies to him as she leans in for him to kiss it and he almost does till he cringes in pain from a stomach bug and runs off.

" _Sasuke-Kun what's wrong?"_ Sakura says as he runs off she goes and sits on the bench she is there about 10 minutes and hears a rustle she turns and see's Sasuke walk out she runs up to him.

" _Hey Sasuke-Kun."_ She says but his cut off by him.

" _Humph go away your annoying."_ He says.

::: End flashback :::

" **Wait a second then that was not Sasuke it was Naruto."** Sakura thought to herself as the revelation hit her like a ton of bricks. **"Naruto we will defiantly have to talk about this when you get back."** She thought as she headed home to rest and recuperate from her injury.

::: The next morning just outside the yamanaka flower shop:::

" _Hey forehead what brings you here this early in the morning aren't you supposed to be resting?"_ Ino said to Sakura as she looks at Ino sadly.

" _I need someone to talk to Ino that's all."_ Sakura says.

Ino looks at her concerned. _'Of course Sakura that is what friends are for right."_ She says as she walks with Sakura over to a park and they sit under a tree.

Sakura looks at Ino in silence till Ino breaks the silence. _"Let me guess you feel guilty that you are not out there with them and you seem confused by your feeling most likely with Sasuke and Karin together."_ Ino says as Sakura looks at her.

" _Wow you know me too well Ino."_ Sakura says as Ino smiles. _"We have been friends for years and you're easy to read."_ Ino says.

Sakura looks Ino in her one exposed eye. " _That's part of the reason I came to you but it's not Sasuke that is bothering me."_ Sakura says.

Ino slightly surprised and the lack of the Kun prefix after Sasuke's name looks at her shocked. " _I would say it's not about Sasuke since there was no Kun after his name."_ Ino said.

Sakura now surprised that she did not say it looks at Ino again. _"Let me guess it's the Knucklehead your worried about isn't it."_ Ino asks.

Sakura nods. _"I am so confused about this Ino I have been feeling like this since the war and I don't know why."_ Sakura says to her.

Ino looks at her. _"The man does everything for you and asks for nothing in return that right there is a selfless man forehead there are not many of them out there and besides it's no secret how he feels about you."_ Ino says.

Sakura looks at her now with some tears coming down hangs her head. " _How could he after how I treated him when we were kids and when he annoys me."_ Sakura asks.

Ino places an arm around her friend. _"Sakura Naruto is one of the greatest catches in the village behind Sai of course but I got him already and there is nothing you could do that would make Naruto ever hate you."_ Ino said with a slight smile on her face.

" _Thanks piggy I needed that I will tell him when he gets back I just hope they get back safe."_ Sakura says.

" _No worries forehead it's a simple escort mission."_ Ino says as they both smile.

::: 3 weeks Later :::

Sakura is walking through the village knowing that Naruto is due back anytime now is surprised when a ANBU lands in front of her. _"Hokage-Sama and Tsunade-Sama request your presence immediately."_ The ANBU says as Sakura nods and heads to the Hokage office.

She walks in to see Kakashi behind his desk and Tsunade sitting behind him. _"Sensei, Shishou what is wrong?"_ Sakura asks as she notices the look of sadness on Kakashi's face and the tears in Tsunade eyes.

She looks to her right she sees Karin Sasuke Kiba and Lee all badly hurt Sasuke tries to get up to give something to Sakura but is in too much pain Karin takes it from him and walks to Sakura.

" _Sakura I am so sorry he was protecting the rest of us I'm so sorry."_ Karin said with tears in her eyes as she handed Naruto's torn forehead protector showing signs of battle damage.

Sakura looked at it blankly as Kiba spoke up. " _We were attacked by what we thought were simple bandits in a matter of minutes they took out me and Sasuke Karin tried healing us quickly while Lee and Naruto help them back but they nearly killed lee and went for Sasuke Naruto ran at them with a sage art Rasengan and blocked there attack but the Rogue was covered in explosive tags Naruto jumped away with him as he exploded this is all that was left he protected Sasuke and the rest of us."_ Kiba said as he mourned the loss of his friend.

Sakura started crying as Tsunade walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. _"No Shishou he promised me he would come back he promised he always keeps his promises this is not happening this is a prank he is hiding somewhere this can't happen to Naruto he promised he would comeback in one piece."_ Sakura kept rambling on as she cried into Tsunade's Shoulder.

Sasuke with Karin's help walked over to Sakura he places his hand on her shoulder. _"Sakura he wanted me to tell you that he kept his lifetime promise to you that I would come back again he sacrificed himself to save me the Dobe died so a scum Shinobi like me could live I am so sorry Sakura."_ Sasuke said with tears flowing down his face for the loss of the man he called a brother.

Tsunade comforting Sakura. _"Let it all out Sakura let it all out we are here for you I'm gonna miss the brat too I just hope he is at peace."_ Tsunade said as she cried as well

" _I never got to tell him he will never know he died thinking I didn't love him."_ Sakura cried.

Lee looked up _"Sakura-San Naruto-Kun died knowing that you were safe and that we were safe I'm sure Naruto knows how you feel."_ Lees says as the team heads out to the hospital with Shizune to get healed from there injuries.

::: Later that night Ino's house her guest bedroom :::

" _Thank you Ino for taking her tonight she has been through a lot today it is gonna be hard the funeral will be in one week just make sure she is ok please."_ Tsunade says to Ino as Ino nods.

" _She is like my sister Shishou I will make sure she is ok I can't believe it she just realized her feelings for him."_ Ino said as Sai walked over with a sad dejected look on his face after losing the first man he forma bond of friendship with.

Sakura laid down in the bed clutching a stuffed fox Naruto had won her 4 years ago at the village festival. **"Naruto why I never got to tell you I was always so mean to you I made you suffer a promise for my own selfish needs I lied to you I played with your heart and you always smiled to me and always was there when I needed you the most never giving up on me and that's why I fell for you Naruto you Baka you promised me you would come back."** Sakura had running through her mind as she cried herself asleep.

::: 1 Week Later Konoha Memorial :::

It was the day of Naruto's service everyone the whole village was there the sun was covered by clouds as it had been all week Sakura stood in the front as they did the service for Naruto.

After the service everyone walked up and offered their condolences to Sakura for her loss she thanked them as everyone left but Sakura who knelt before the stone in her black dress crying clutching the raggy stuffed fox in one arm just crying as she touched the stone.

" **There is no sun not for me I lost my shining sun."** She thought as she knelt there

" _Why Naruto why did you have to die you weren't meant to not like this Naruto why."_ She cried as she placed her head on the stone.

" _Naruto I don't know if you can hear me but I should have said this sooner I wish I said this sooner but I was too stubborn to admit it."_ She cried out as she arched her head back looking at the cloudy sky

" _I LOVE YOU NARUTO UZIMAKI!"_ She screamed into the cloudy sky as more tears started flowing from her eyes.

" _I always will and nothing will ever change that."_ Sakura said one last time as she went back to staring at the stone.

" _I love you and I wish you could be here with me now because I don't know what to do without you."_ She cries as she goes to get up .

As she does a hand touches her on the shoulder she looks up to see who it is only to be in complete shock.

Standing there before with the sun shining behind him all covered in bruises, cuts and blood I Naruto his replacement left arm missing, she looks with complete shock as Naruto smiles at her and puts a thumbs up towards her. _"Ehh told you I would come back Sakura-Chan."_ he says as he starts to collapse from fatigue and his injuries.

Sakura rushes to grab him and gets chakra flowing to her hand to start healing him. _'Naruto is that really you I'm not dreaming am I?"_ Sakura asks as he starts to get his bearings back.

" _No Sakura-Chan cause if you are it hurts a lot for me and that's not fair."_ He chuckles trying to get her to smile.

Sakura just embraces him in a hug he goes to speak. " _Sakura-Chan I -."_ But is cutoff by Sakura.

" _Just don't say anything Naruto nothing about promises all that matters right now is that you're standing here before me and you're real and that I love you."_ Sakura cried as she hugged him harder then kissed him.

" **Thank you Naruto for coming back to me."** She thought as there embrace was broken up by their friends noticing that he was alive and back.

 **Well i know this has probably been done to death but i hope i did it some good let me know what you think this is a one shot maybe might have a sequel not sure yet but your reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Sakura

**Ok so i decided to make another one this time it was Sakura that nearly died.**

 **This is a AU meaning some people will be a little ooc also this is my story if you do not like it then don't read it damn NAruhina fans can't even threatened me with there own names just guest so please be thoughtful it does take work to make these.**

 **And those that liked the last part thank you for your kind words it is what inspires me.**

::: Otogakure 1 year after the 4th Shinobi war :::

Naruto is locked in battle with one of Orochimaru's old experiments which had him missing Kuramas chakra with his cursed seal power it resulted in what Orochimaru thinking that it had died however as Konoha found out the hard way he was wrong.

" **This damn thing is powerful."** Naruto thought to himself as he battled this amalgamation of his four tailed rage form and Kimmimaro.

" _ **Oy Brat that thing is using my power with that cursed seal from that snake just focus I don't need you dead brat."**_ Kurama yelled in his head as he molded more chakra for Naruto to use.

Naruto in his Tailed beast chakra cloak mode was dodge attacks and trying to land hits but was not having much luck.

::: 10 hours ago Konoha Hokage office:::

While Naruto is on his misson Sasuke is standing in the Hokage's office with Karin getting permission from Kakashi to make Karin a citizen of the leaf for 2 reasons one she is his wife and 2 Sasuke found out that she is related to Naruto being a Uzimaki.

" _Very well Sasuke I have the paperwork here for Karin to gain citizenship of Konoha and I can allow her to join the regular Shinobi forces but your request to make her a Jonin I will have to deny I will however due to her skills make her a Chunnin."_ Kakashi stated as he slid the paperwork and her forehead protector forward toward them on the desk.

" _I understand Hokage-Sama and thank you for this opportunity."_ Karin stated as she bowed to the Hokage.

Sasuke looking over his shoulder as Sakura walks in carrying the medical records that were compiled on Karin when she was in the prison.

" _Hello Sasuke Karin."_ Sakura stated with a smile on her face.

" _Hello Sakura-San."_ Karin said.

" _Hnn Sakura you seem awfully happy today."_ Sasuke stated which surprised Sakura.

" _It should be this has been a great week."_ Sakuras said.

" _Why you get the dobe to finally stop begging you for a date?"_ Sasuke said with a stifled laugh.

Sakura giggled a little with him. _"Yea kinda only instead of saying no I said yes and it was really kinda fun."_ She said which caught Sasuke by surprised.

Sasuke still looking around asks Kakashi. "Speaking of which w _here is the Dobe at I figured he would have been here by now it's not like I hid my Chakra when I got to the village."_

Kakashi looked up at Sasuke. _"I have him on a misson to Otogakure seems Orochimaru asked us to look into a old experiment of his said he is afraid that it might get stolen and used against the Shinobi Union._ Kakashi stated.

Sasuke looking confused at the request he knows that Orochimaru was allowed to return to a hideout in the land of fire and not allowed to leave it unless escorted to Konoha.

" _Did he happen to say where in Otogakure and what experiment it was?"_ Sasuke asked slightly alarmed.

Sakura now worried looked at Sasuke, Kakashi straightened up. _"Yes the old hideout near the Tenchi Bridge where Naruto fought him and that team found you."_ Kakashi said calmly which caused Sasuke to tense up.

" _My god tell me you did not send the Dobe by himself."_ Sasuke said with a tinge of fear in his voice.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke confused he was sure this was a simple recon misson Orochimaru said the specimen was dead and that there was no harm. _"Yeah it was a simple recon misson Sasuke I was informed that it was dead why the fear?"_ Kakashi asked.

" _That moronic snake does not even know what he was dealing with when he made that thing did he tell you what it was."_ Sasuke demanded.

" _Yes he said it was a cursed seal experiment from before he got to you."_ Kakashi said which caused Sasuke to clench his fist and hit the wall next to him.

Sakura now a little worried looked at him. _"Sasuke what's wrong is Naruto in any danger?"_ Sakura asks.

Sasuke looks right at her then back at Kakashi. _"He infused it with the Kyubbis Chakra that was left over from the attack on the village and there was a lot of it this thing was a clone of kimmaro and then given the curse seal then infused with enough Nine tails Chakra to destroy a village."_ Sasuke stated.

Kakashi going wide eyed at what Sasuke said. _"It was what he thought was a failure cause it appeared to have died but that is what destroyed that hideout that day it reacted to Naruto's use of the Nintail chakra."_ Sasuke said.

" _I honestly don't think Orochimaru knows that but now Naruto is in full control of the nine tails._ Sasuke said.

Sakura drops the paperwork she had in her hands and runs out of the Hokage's office at full speed.

" _KAKASHI THAT THING COULD KILL NARUTO!"_ Sasuke screamed.

Kakashi looked him right in his eyes. _"Karin consider this your first misson as a Konoha Shinobi you and Sasuke are to intercept Sakura cause I can guarantee that is where she ran off to and to aid Naruto in taking this thing whatever it is down."_ Kakashi stated as both nodded and left his office.

::: 10 Hours Later The border of the fire country with where Otogakure begins:::

Sakura landed as she could see what looked like a battle off in the distance. **"I am coming Naruto leave it to my stupid ass to realize things too late."** Sakura thinks to herself as she heads off in the direction of the battle.

She did not realize that Sasuke and Karin were pretty much on her tail behind her about 25 kilometers.

" _Karin we need to move faster if this thing can kill Naruto if Sakura gets between them she will be obliterated and I will be damned if those 2 die after risking everything to bring me out of the darkness."_ Sasuke stated.

Karin looked up at her husband. _"Ok Sasuke-Kun I am sensing the Chakra I can feel Naruto's he is weaking but not by much the thing he is fighting it is giving off a nasty Chakra and Sakura is not too far ahead of us."_ The redhead Uchiha wife reported to him.

He nodded as they picked up there pace.

::: Ruins of Otogakure:::

Naruto is still fighting this monstrosity and not gaining any ground at all though it did not seem like he was losing any ground at all.

Naruto dodged another attack as the Kimmaro clone fired bone bullets laced with Kyubbi chakra at him he heard in his mind. _ **"Oy brat I don't know if you have noticed but that thing every time it makes contact is sucking in some of our chakra we are making it stronger at our own expense we will have to switch to long distance combat."**_ Kurama stated.

Naruto talking out loud at this point. _"How is it taking our Chakra Kurama?"_ Naruto asked him.

" _ **It is in a sense me that we are fighting in another Jinchuriki so it can absorb its own Chakra so to speak I will continue to mold Chakra I would suggest try fighting this thing at a distance and I don't recommend shifting in to tailed beast mode since it's a Chakra cloak he might be able to absorb it."**_ Kurama stated as Naruto nodded.

He pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag on it to try and gain some distance only to have it appear right in front of him with a claw drawn ready to impale him.

' _SHARRANO!"_ Sakura screams as she comes down with a massive kick that knocks the Kimmaro clone into the rock face.

She jumps away and lands next to Naruto. _"Sakura-Chan what are you doing here?"_ he asks panicky.

She looks at him. _"I'm not about to let you get killed out here I'm here to help and don't give me that lecture about how it's too dangerous Naruto."_ Sakura states to him as he backs away a little.

He goes to respond when he sees his enemy get up and form a bone spike in his hand he tosses Sakura behind him and forms a rasengan.

The Kimmaro Clone starts running toward Naruto as he starts charging the Clone dropping his Kurama cloak and shifting into full sage mode.

They are about 5 meters from contact when Sakura jumps in between them, and takes the bone spike in her back all the way through her body in the stomach area, Naruto having powered down his rasengan just hits Sakura in her chest with his open palm.

The kimmaro clone pulls the spike back and roars as it gets ready to charge Naruto again, Naruto grabs Sakura holding her as her breathing is labored, Naruto looks at her tears in his eyes. _"Sakura-Chan no."_ Naruto whimpers.

The clone is about to make another attack only for it to be blocked by a giant purple Chakra hand as Sasuke and Karin arrive on the scene.

Naruto still cradling Sakura in his arms as Karin lands next to him. " _Naruto give her to me so I can heal her Sasuke-Kun will need your help."_ Karin pleads with Naruto as he hands her to Karin. _"Please don't die Sakura-Chan."_ Naruto demands as Karin nods.

Naruto now angered recloaks himself with Kuramas Chakra as Sasuke is battling this clone gaining little ground.

Naruto starts to head towards the clone when it bats Sasuke against a wall, all Naruto sees is his Sussanoo dispersed fearing the worst Naruto roars as he goes full Tailed beast mode.

" _YOU HARM MY FRIENDS YOU USE ANOTHER FRIENDS CHAKRA AGAINST ME ITS TIME TO END THIS HERE AND NOW!"_ Naruto screams as he forms a tailed beast bomb and fires it almost point blank at the clone.

The explosion is gigantic as Naruto covers everyone with Kuramas body taking the shockwave full force.

When the explosion subsides Naruto stands there back in his normal mode having expended a lot of Chakra protecting everyone looks over and sees the clone get up again only this time with no red chakra cloak it forms another bone spike.

Naruto falls to his knees exhausted from all the chakra he has lost in this fight and what he expended on the final attack, the clone starts charging at Naruto.

Naruto closes his eyes not sure what to do not being able to move hears what sounds like a thousand birds chirping only to see the clone get hit with Sasuke's Chidori in the head.

Sasuke pulls his only arm out of the clone's skull as it falls to the ground dead he runs to Naruto's side catching him before he hits the ground.

Sasuke runs to Karin with Naruto asking how Sakura is doing Karin looks up at him. _"Not good Sasuke-Kun I am doing all I can but the wound will not heal."_ She says with some tears in her eyes.

" _We need to get her to Tsunade fast here heal Naruto it will a lot easier to get back with him healed."_ Sasuke ordered

Karin nodded and took Naruto into her arms, she put her arm close to Naruto's mouth. _"Naruto you need to bite it will heal you quick."_ She stated as he did so and he scrapes and bruises healed up and he got his Chakra back to a good level.

Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke. _"Dobe no time to talk grab her we need to move fast back to the village."_ Sasuke ordered Naruto agreed and picked up Sakura and started heading to the Village.

As they were jumping from tree to tree moving as fast as he can he looked down at Sakura. _"Why Saukra-Chan did you take that attack why."_ Naruto pleaded not knowing she could hear him.

She tried to place her hand on his cheek and barley did so. _"Because Naruto you would have died."_ Sakura said.

" _Sakura-Chan I would have been fine but we are gonna get you back to the village get you to the Old Hag to get you fixed up for Sasuke."_ Naruto stated not knowing that he is married to Karin.

Sakura through labored breathing and blood loss. _"Naruto I want to tell you before I die I want to tell you I love you Naruto."_ Sakura stated as she started to lose conscious.

" _No Sakura-Chan don't talk save your energy please you don't know what you're talking about Sakura-Chan It's Sasuke you love I told you don't lie to yourself."_ Naruto stated.

" _No Naruto I do know."_ Sakura said before she passed out in his arms.

Naruto now panicing cause her breathing is getting worse. **"No I almost got her killed even though I powered it down part of that rasengan hit her."** Naruto thought to himself crying as he tried to pick up the pace as Sakura breathing was getting shorter.

" _Sasuke her breathing we need to move fast she is gonna die and it is my fault."_ Naruto said as he tried to move faster.

Sasuke looking at his best friend closed his eyes and reopened them with his full Rinne Sharingan in his eye.

" _Naruto brace yourself I'm gonna use my eyes power to teleport us to the village."_ Sasuke stated as he did that they vanished from the point they were at to the main gate of the village, Sasuke collapsed from over exerting his eye.

They were met by ANBU as soon as they appeared at the gates, Naruto did not waste time to explain. _"Get the old hag have her meet me at the hospital tell her its Sakura-Chan and Sasuke."_ Naruto yelled to him as he took off flying to the hospital with Karin right behind him carrying Sasuke.

::: Konoha Hospital 10 minutes later :::

Tsunade burst into the room with Sakura aloud with Shizune and asked for an update got all the info and started to examine Sakura.

She started the healing at first to notice that it is not talking; she turns Sakura over and notices a seal from her wound that is moving slowly from the point of the wound in all directions.

" _Shizune it's a Charka absorption seal she is having her chakra slowly being drained and anyone that tries to heal her just has there Chakra drawn to this seal."_ Tsunade stated.

Shizune on hearing that burst out to go get a book on seal as Tsunade starts to fix her wounds without chakra as to not have it drained.

Shizune rush back in the room with an old book with an Uzimaki symbol on it _. "I have it Tsunade-Sama."_ Shizune says as the door closes behind her.

::: 8 hours later hospital room Konoha hospital:::

Naruto is sitting in Sakuras room as she slowly recovers from her injuries, Tsunade walks in and motions Naruto to come outside with her.

Naruto followed her out to the hallway to where Tsunade turns to him. _"Ok Sakura will make a full recovery it might be a few days before she wakes up she was hurt bad and most of her Chakra was drained."_ Tsunade said getting a sigh of relief from Naruto.

Naruto looked up at her with a sad look on his face and was about to speak but was cut off by her. _"I have also Talked to Sasuke before he was discharged don't you even dare blame yourself for this Naruto you did nothing wrong to her."_ Tsunade sternly told him.

" _But Ba-Chan I hit her with my rasengan and even though I powered it down it was still there and hit her and pushed her father on that bone spike causing more damage."_ Naruto stated as Tsunade slapped him across the face.

" _Damn Baka brat the reason she was dying was not your hit or even so much the spike that went through one of her kidneys it was a curse mark seal on it that transferred to Sakura and started draining her Chakra, I'm guessing she saw it on the spike and jumped up to prevent you from getting hit by it."_ Tsunade said.

Naruto rubbing his cheek looking at her confused. _"That seal would have drained the nine tails out of you and killed you if she had not jumped in the way."_ Tsunade stated before heading off.

Naruto walked back into Sakuras room and took a seat next to her bed.

::: 4 days later:::

Naruto was sleeping with his head on the table next to Sakuras bed as Sakura started to wake up.

" **Ugh where am I am I dead?"** Sakura thought to herself as she strained to sit up in pain realizing that she was alive cause there was no way that death had this much pain.

She looked around her room to hear a loud snore to see Naruto passed out with his head on the table next to her.

" **Look at the Baka I bet he has not even left I do not even know how long I have been out."** Sakura thought to herself as she nudged Naruto to wake him up.

Naruto woke up looking around to see Sakura looking back at him. _"Sakura-Chan your awake."_ Naruto stated.

" _Naruto how long have I been out?"_ She asked him.

" _Um 4 days Sakura-Chan_ " Naruto said as he got up to stretch.

" _Have you been here the whole time?"_ She asked.

" _Mostly yea though Teme made me go home and shower yesterday something about being able to smell me from walking by the Hospital."_ Naruto said with a slight grin.

Naruto looked her right in her eyes Sapphire meeting emerald. _"Sakura-Chan why would you do something like that I could have killed with that rasengan and that thing nearly killed you with his spike."_ Naruto asked her.

" _I saw his curse seal starting to form on the bone I did not want you to get hit by it."_

Naruto looked down at the ground. _"Sakura I nearly lost you what would I have told Sasuke?"_ Naruto stated sadly.

" _You're a Baka and you're lucky I'm still weak from my injuries or the hospital would need a new roof from you sailing through it."_ Sakura said with a little anger and annoyance in her voice.

" _What why Sakura-Chan what did I do?"_ Naruto asked

" _Sasuke is married you Baka why do you think Karin is in the village."_ Sakura stated.

Naruto looking at her wide eyed. _"WHAT! Why would that teme do that to you doesn't he know how much you love him?"_ Naruto rambled on.

Sakura grabbed her IV stand and hit him across the head with it. _:You Baka!"_ Sakura yelled at him.

After Naruto finished rubbing his head he looked at her again. _"Sakura do you remember the run back here when I was carrying you?"_ Naruto asked.

" _Somewhat Naruto."_ She answered.

" _You said something to me and I want to know the truth was it for real or was it just from blood loss?"_ Naruto asked.

Sakura started to remember then she looked at Naruto. _"Naruto come sit with me on my bed so we can talk about that."_ Sakura stated as she patted the bed next to her.

Naruto did so and just sat there. _"Ok what?"_

" _Naruto do you love me answer the truth please do you love me yes or no."_ Sakura asked as Naruto looked confused.

" _Um yes I do Sakura Chan why?"_ Naruto answered.

" _And these feeling for me have nothing to do with competing with Sasuke?"_ Sakura asked again.

Naruto nodded. " _No Sakura-Chan"_

Sakura moved closer to Naruto. _"Naruto since I almost lost you during the Shinobi world war I have been getting feelings that I somewhat did not understand, I was starting to realize that when I was near Sasuke I was happy but not as happy as I am when I'm around you, and after that date we had the other night I think is when it finally sunk in."_ Sakura explained.

Naruto looking confused. _"I don't get it Sakura-Chan what do you mean?"_ Naruto asked her.

" _Yes I remember what I said to you before I passed out on the way back here and I meant it Naruto I really do Love you."_ Sakura said cupping his cheek.

Naruto stared at her for like 10 minutes. _"Um Naruto you ok?"_ She asked him as he was smiling.

He just looked her straight in the eyes. _"I'm still sleeping and this is the best dream ever."_ Naruto exclaimed as a fist hit him in his and he went flying through the door into the hallway where Tsunade and Sasuke were going to check up on her.

" _Ok that answers that question she is awake and looks like she has got her strength back as well."_ Tsunade said.

" _Dumbass Dobe."_ Sasuke grunted out as Naruto got up and ran back in.

" _Ok I'm not dreaming because that hurt."_ Naruto yelled as he ran back to Sakura.

::: 3 Days later :::

Tsunade was going over a last few things with Sakura as she was getting ready to leave the hospital.

" _You are to remain off duty and take it easy for the next two weeks till you fully heal understood."_ Tsunade stated.

Sakura nodded as she signed the papers and headed out of the hospital where she met up with Naruto, she explained everything to Naruto about her having to take it easy to which Naruto states he will take care of her while she recovers at home which made Sakura happy.

::: 8 hours later Sakuras house:::

Naruto had been sitting with Sakura while she laid down on her bed she started to doze off.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. _"Ok Sakura-Chan you rest I will be back tomorrow."_ Naruto said

He got up and started to leave till he was grabbed by Sakura. _"No Naruto you don't have to leave you can sleep here."_ Sakura said as she pulled him back to the bed.

He laid down next to her as he started to doze off himself and Sakura rested her head on his chest falling asleep listening to his heartbeat.

Naruto looked down at her as he wrapped an arm around her and thought. **"I can't believe that this is really true and if this is a dream I hope never to wake up."**

" _ **You really are brain-dead brat I swear."**_ Kurama said back as Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his face ready to start his future.

 **Ok folks this is the end maybe i will add another one i don't know but as always reviews are very much welcome thank you again.**


End file.
